Game Over Bonus File: HamHam Havoc
by supercomputer276
Summary: The Ham-Hams find two strange new hamsters that have fallen from the skies. When they awaken, they reveal that a third member of their party has been seperated from them. The Ham-Hams offer to help find her, but what is the true nature of these newcomers?
1. Prolouge: Errors

A:N: Greetings, readers. I'm supercomputer276, but you can call me SC; most people do.

This story is an installation of my ongoing Game Over fanseries. For more information on the Game Over and related characters, you can head to my website, Mt. Majesty. Shameless plug, I know, but it's really the best place for information on the series. You might want to wait going to it until you finish this story though; that way nothing in the story is spoiled.

Anyways, most of this story gets a bit more basis from the games than other media due to my general lack of access to most of the TV show episodes. As such the plotline will be roughly similar in structure to the games, mostly Ham-Ham Heartbreak and Rainbow Rescue.

Neither Shard nor Kat are my characters, but I have permission from their creator to use them here.

OK, I'm babbling at this point, so let's get this started!

OoOoO

**Game Over Bonus File: Ham-Ham Havoc  
**by supercomputer276

**PROLOUGE: Errors**

"Are the repairs complete?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, good. The sooner we get to the next world the better. Are you ready, my dear?"

"Yep!"

"Excellent! Boot it up!"

beep booooooooOOOOOOOOP BAAH BAAH BAAH BAAH

"Ooooooh... So many pretty red lights..."

"What's going on here?! Status report!"

"We've encountering errors, sir! The wormhole is destabilizing!"

"Inconceivable! I oversaw these repairs myself! Nothing could've possibly gone wrong!"

"The wormhole entrance... It's- it's growing out of control!"

"Wheeeeeeeeeee! I'm flying!"

"No! She's being sucked into the wormhole! Come back!"

"Sir, it's not safe. She could be anywhere in the macroverse by now!"

"Then I'll follow her there! Kat'll kill me if I lose her in an interdimensional vortex! And considering we're being pulled into it now, we don't have much of a choice either way."

"I'm scared, sir."

"Relax, my employee. Everything's going to be OK. Just hold on tight; this is gonna be a wild ride!"


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Game Over Bonus File: Ham-Ham Havoc  
**by supercomputer276

**CHAPTER 1: Arrival**

"What do you think about these, Pashmina?" Bijou asked her friend as she showed her a freshly-picked bouquet of daisies.

"They look lovely, Bijou," Pashmina replied before turning to the small yellow-blanket covered figure next to her. "Don't you think so, Penelope?"

"Ookwee ookwee!" Penelope squeaked in reply.

"Oh Hamtaro will love these!" Bijou said. She took a moment to breathe in their soothing scent. They had gone out into a small meadow near the Ham-Ham Clubhouse. Everyone else was inside putting the finishing touches on the late spring decorations. Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope had headed outside to get some fresh air and to get some flowers to add to the decor.

Penelope started jumping up and down. "Ookwee! Ookwee!"

"What is it, Penelope?" Pashmina asked her.

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" Penelope squealed as she kept jumping and looked towards the sky.

"Something in the sky?" Pashmina asked as she followed Penelope's glance. Bijou did the same.

There _was_ something odd in the sky. They couldn't quite make out what it was, but it was small, a little bigger than themselves. It flew through the sky like a shooting star and ran into the canopy of a nearby forest, where it fell out of sight.

"It landed in the forest!" Bijou exclaimed, somewhat unnecessarily.

"We better see what it is!" Pashmina suggested.

"Ookwee!" Penelope agreed.

They dropped the flowers they had collected and ran into the forest, going "bada-bada" all the way. The forest wasn't too thick and once under the shade of the trees, it only took a few minutes to find the object that fell, or rather object_s_.

"Hamsters!" Bijou proclaimed. True to her words, two hamsters were piled up against the roots of a tree as if they somersaulted into it at high speed. One of them was slightly smaller than the other, and had pink fur with a cream face and front and a black sleeveless shirt on; strangely, a mass of fur on his head was colored an even medium brown. The other was slightly bigger, orange with a peach face and front, and wore a yellow headband on top of its head. Both of them were seemingly unconscious and looked very hurt, with several small cuts and bruises. A small pair of sunglasses sat next to them, or at least glasses with tinted lenses; the glasses themselves were far too small to serve any possible eye-shading surface, and it looked like they were meant to be perched on the bridge of one's nose without any side pieces to the ears.

The three girls hurried over to them and Pashmina shook them gently. "Hey. Hey! Please, wake up!" "Ookwee! Ookwee!" Penelope added. But there was no response. "Oh, they're really badly hurt," Pashmina said, worried, as she turned to Bijou. "Run back to the Clubhouse and get help! We can't move them to safety by ourselves."

"Yes, right away!" Bijou replied and ran back the way they came. It wasn't long before she got back to the Clubhouse and burst in.

"Everyone!" she shouted as all the other Ham-Hams gave her their undivided attention. "We have an emergency!"

"What's the matter?" Dexter asked as they all dropped what they were doing and rushed over to her.

Bijou talked so fast it was almost incomprehensible. "Pashmina, Penelope and I were picking flowers when something fell in the forest and we went in after it and we found two strange hamsters and they were very badly hurt and they wouldn't wake up so I ran back here to get some help to carry them!"

"Then let's go and help them!" Hamtaro declared. "Lead the way, Bijou!"

Bijou led them to where Pashmina and Penelope were waiting. The two strange hamsters still hadn't recovered. Working together, the Ham-Hams managed to pick them up and carry them to the Clubhouse. Sandy was the one to pick up the sunglasses.

Soon, the two hamsters were deposited safely into spare beds in the Clubhouse. All of the Ham-Hams (obviously excepting Snoozer) gathered around and looked at the two creatures that had fallen into their midst. They had managed to determine that the pink one was a boy and the orange one was a girl.

"They look like they're really hurt," Panda pointed out.

"The pink one's face," Bijou noted. "It seems so sad."

"Do you think they'll wake up soon, Boss?" Hamtaro asked.

"I don't think so, Hamtaro," Boss replied, "They'll wake up, but given how bad they look, it'd probably be at least a day before they do anything."

"Hmm..." Hamtaro sounded as he looked at the two unconscious rodents. He looked for a long while, while the others broke up around him, until it was time for him to go home for the night.

OoOoO

When Hamtaro came back to the Clubhouse early the next morning, he found he arrived just in time. The two new hamsters were starting to wake up, and everyone wanted to be there to greet them when they did.

Everyone watched intensely as the pink boy started things off. He trembled slightly as his eyes, a fine deep green, slowly started to open. He moaned slightly. The Ham-Hams waited until he sat up and saw them all.

"Hamha!" Hamtaro greeted as he waved. Everyone else did the same right after as one voice.

The pink hamster looked around, blinking, wordlessly absorbing the sight of all the Ham-Hams. He then reached for his head and then felt around for something.

Then he spoke. He sounded somewhat like a mix of a kid and an adult, as well as somewhat upset. "Where're my shades?"

Sandy pulled out the sunglasses that they had found yesterday and held them out. "You mean these?"

In one swift move, the pink hamster grabbed the sunglasses from Sandy, freaking her out a tad, and after a quick fitting put them on. They were a perfect fit, almost as if they were made for him. "Now let's see... mm-hm... So none of you tried them on while I was indisposed. That's good." While his words indicated he was sure of himself, the tone beneath them contained the same hint of worry as before.

"How rude," Dexter said to himself. "He hasn't even introduced himself yet."

Hamtaro decided to take the initiative. "Hey there," he said to the pink hamster as he walked closer to the bed. "I'm Hamtaro, and these are the Ham-Hams. What's your name?"

The pink hamster looked at Hamtaro. After a few moments pause he responded. "You can call me SC. Pleasure to meet you all, but I really must be going." He turned and noticed the now trembling orange hamster on the bed next to him. "Tamany!" SC cried as he hopped out of bed and started shaking her. "Tamany! Wake up! Something major's happened!"

The orange girl groaned as her eyes opened. "Sir...?" she said groggily as she stood up.

"Tamany, it's OK. We're alive," SC said to her as she fully awakened. "We've just been turned into hamsters, is all."

After fully recovering, Tamany looked at her paws. She seemed slightly panicked, especially when she saw who was around her. "Where-? How-?"

"The wormhole must've dumped us in the Ham-Ham world," SC explained, "and transformed us while they were at it to match our surroundings."

"Wormhole?" Hamtaro asked, confused. "Wormholes are too small for any of us to fit through one."

Maxwell was immediately there with his book as if waiting for his cue. "Not that kind of wormhole. A wormhole can also refer to a tear in time and space that can be traveled through to travel through time or even to other dimensions. However, it can be very dangerous and no one, human or hamster, has ever tried to go through one before, at least not to my knowledge."

"Wow, so you're from another time?" Oxnard asked.

"Another dimension actually," SC replied. He looked around nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Pashmina asked.

"Where's Shard?" SC asked the Ham-Hams.

"Huh?" everyone besides SC and Tamany went.

"Who's Shard?" Hamtaro asked.

"You two were the only ones we found," Boss added.

"Wait, so you didn't see her?" SC's voice was even more worried.

"No, sorry," Oxnard replied.

SC started to panic. "Oh man, oh man, oh man man man! I gotta find her!" He dashed through the crowd of Ham-Hams, scattering those he hit, and outside in little time at all.

Tamany hopped up and ran after him, although she was much slower. "Sir! Wait!"

Everyone followed them outside. SC was darting from spot to spot around the small meadow near the entrance calling "Shard! Shard! Where are you?! Answer me!" over and over. Tamany struggled to catch up to him for he was very fast for a hamster. The Ham-Hams tried to help her catch him, but was too quick for even Boss. It was after almost fifteen minutes when the pink ham finally ran out of breath did Tamany finally catch up to him.

"Sir, she's not here," she told him plainly.

SC had given up his search for the moment. "This is bad, Tamany. With that wormhole unstable as it was, there's no telling where she ended up! For all I know, I'll never see her again! And when Kat finds out I lost her best friend, she'll-" He broke up into sobs.

"It'll be OK, sir," Tamany comforted as she patted and petted him. "I think, judging by the time it took us to get through the wormhole, that the exit didn't have time to shift between when Shard came out and we did. Odds are Shard landed in this world somewhere. Not necessarily nearby, but somewhere. We can, no we _will_ find her. Everything will turn out all right."

SC sniffed twice. "Thanks, Tamany. That really helped a lot."

"You're welcome, sir." She bowed quickly.

The Ham-Hams hurried over to them. "We'll help you too!" Hamtaro told them. The others nodded in agreement.

"Really?" SC asked.

"Yep-p," Hamtaro answered, "You're our friend now, and friends help each other."

SC pushed his glasses up, showing that his eyes were tearing up. "Thanks, everyone. I need as much help as I can to find her."

"Let's get started then!" Boss shouted. Everyone replied with whoops of approval.

Inside the Clubhouse, Snoozer, unheard by the others, started to mutter in his sleep. "Zu zu... trouble's a-brewing... Zu zu..."


	3. Chapter 2: Heroes

**Game Over Bonus File: Ham-Ham Havoc  
**by supercomputer276

**CHAPTER 2: Heroes**

Shortly after returning to the Clubhouse, SC began to look all over himself in the mirror. While a few of the Ham-Hams thought he was conceited because of this, Tamany maintained otherwise. "Sir SC is using what he remembers he looked like before and what he looks like now to determine what Shard would look like if she had been transformed like we have." The others agreed that that made sense, although a few weren't exactly sure what she said.

After a while, SC stepped away from the mirror. "Hm... judging by how Tamany and I have been changed, Shard would be about my height, might be a little off either way. Her fur would be a nice even red with a cream face and front. Her eyes would be a lush violet. She might be wearing a sky blue shirt, although I'm not too sure 'bout the clothing, although judging by the pattern amongst all of you, I'm fairly certain she'll be wearing her lime green headband. She might also have her long flowing golden yellow hair like I have my brown hair."

"What does she act like?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah, we need to know in case she starts acting up!" Howdy said with a loud laugh.

"Howdy, that was worse then usual," Dexter pointed out, sweatdropping.

"I'm sure they're asking how she behaves," Sandy told SC.

"I figured as much," SC replied. "Shard is totally out of it, classic basket-case. She does crazy things on a whim and makes a business out of nonsense. She's also obsessed with fluffies."

"Fluffies?" Bijou asked.

"Fluffy tails. Usually of foxes. She steals them for reasons unknown to me as a hobby. Lemme tell ya, she keeps ya on ya toes, and that's why I like her so much."

"By 'like,' do you mean '_like_ like' or just plain 'like'?" Maxwell asked.

"Well..." SC blushed ever so slightly. "I suppose '_like_ like,' and I'm fairly certain she feels the same way about me."

"Oh how romantic!" Bijou said.

"Well, it'll be a match left unmade if we don't find her," SC declared. "We have to start looking immediately, before she gets in too much trouble."

OoOoO

A short time later, Hamtaro, Boss, Bijou, Maxwell, Oxnard, Howdy, Dexter, SC, and Tamany were at the round central table. A large map was spread out on the table. Everyone else was around the room, gathering what they think they might need during the search and too distracted to pay attention to what was happening at the table.

"Based on what I know about the wormhole," Tamany said. "Shard had to land in this general area." She used her finger to trace a large circle around most of the map. "Unfortunately, I have no means to tell which area has the biggest chance of her landing there."

"I believe I have a plan," Maxwell announced. "We can cover more ground if we split up. All of us split up into groups of two or three and each group will look through a different area."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Hamtaro approved.

"Uh, I want to go with Bijou," Boss said. Most everyone, including SC and Tamany, saw that coming.

"You want to come with me, SC?" Hamtaro asked the pink hamster.

"Sorry, Hamtaro, but I think it'd be best if Tamany and I stayed here at the Clubhouse."

"How come?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah, it's your girl-ham we're looking for after all," Boss pointed out.

"We only told you what you needed to know in order to find Shard," SC argued. "If the list of what you need to know changes, then we need to be somewhere you can all find us easily, which would be the Clubhouse."

"He has a valid point there," Maxwell conceded. "If we do need to know more about Shard, then we need to know where he is at all times."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Maxwell," SC complimented.

"You can come with me if you want to, Hamtaro," Bijou offered.

"Sure, Bijou, I'd love to," Hamtaro replied.

"Hey uh uh, then I'm going with you two!" Boss demanded in a panic.

"I'm going with Pashmina!" Howdy declared.

"Highly unlikely," Dexter replied, "_I'm_ going with Pashmina!"

"No, I am!" Howdy shouted back at Dexter, leaning closer to him.

"I am!" Dexter shouted back at Howdy, leaning closer to him.

This exchange continued until they were shouting at each other at the top of their lungs and pressing their foreheads against each other.

Finally, SC got up, scurried over to them, and pushed them apart. "Calm down, you two. You can _both_ go with her. We're not going to find Shard if you keep arguing amongst each other like this."

Both of them stopped shouting and started panting to catch their breath. Eventually they both heaved a sigh and sat back in their chairs.

"Whoa, that was really cool, SC!" Hamtaro said as the pink one returned to his seat.

"Nothing really," SC replied. "Just want to avoid having another big problem to solve."

"OK then," Maxwell announced, "Let's decide who we'll team up with."

After all was said and done, the groups were Hamtaro, Oxnard, Boss, and Bijou; Howdy, Dexter, Pashmina, and Penelope; Maxwell and Sandy; and Stan, Cappy and Panda.

"Well, I was hoping for more groups," Maxwell said, "but given everyone's preferences, this is all we have to work with."

"Wait, so we only can look through four places at one time?" Oxnard asked, followed by stating, "I hope we're done before dinner."

"Don't worry, Oxy!" Hamtaro rallied. "We'll find Shard long before then!"

"Let's get a move on!" Boss proclaimed. "We don't have all day!" Everyone else cried affirmatively back.

Maxwell assigned an area to each group and each one left the clubhouse one at a time. Hamtaro's group was the last to go and was just about to exit when SC shouted for them to stop and hurried up to them.

"What's wrong, SC?" Hamtaro asked.

"Just wondering if there was a shower around here I could use," SC asked, "I'm due for a bath."

OoOoO

"Well, streams's better than nothing, I suppose," SC said as he splashed some of the water around him on his face. "Bath's a bath." He knew hamsters couldn't swim and he didn't care much for swimming anyway, so he and Tamany didn't stray too far from the piece of riverbank where he had left his shirt and sunglasses.

Tamany was using her tiny claws to comb through SC's back and get the dirt out. "Thankfully you're not too dirty, sir. Just some dust. A little dirt, but it's easy to get out." She stopped for a moment to rinse her paws in the river.

"Thanks for your help, Tamany," SC thanked her. "You shouldn't have to do anything like that again when we get back home."

"It's nothing, sir," Tamany replied. "I'm just doing my duty, as anyone in your employ would."

"Yeah, anyone in my-" SC said, sort of giggling, before stopping short and adopting a frightened look.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"Tamany, something just came to me," SC said as he turned around to face her. "What are the chances that the others that were with us came through?"

"Hm?"

"Y'know, the people besides Shard that were with us when the wormhole went crazy?"

"Sir, do you mean-"

"Yes, _them_."

"Well, sir... they were farther away from the wormhole entrance than the three of us were. However, factoring in the huge winds that were generated, if their strength grew exponentially-"

"Give me a straight answer, Tamany! This may turn out to be dangerous!"

"The chances are about 93.8% that the wormhole sent them to this world, sir."

SC sighed. "I don't like those odds. They're too high. We must assume that they made it here. In such a case, without me there to issue orders, they'll follow the standing orders for the world."

"Sir, what were the- wait, I remember them. I didn't act on them because you were there and I wanted to be sure you really wanted me to follow them."

"Thank the almighty for that, Tamany, but the others _won't_ have me there."

"Sir, if the Ham-Hams find them, discover their standing orders, and learn where they got the orders from, it's possible that-"

"-that we'd lose a baker's dozen of allies. I know, I know. We must try our best to keep my past a secret from them. I have too much staked on them to lose their trust."

"I understand, sir."

"Good, Tamany, good." He sighed again. "Oh I hope that they find Shard quickly... Before _they_ find them..."


	4. Chapter 3: Army

**Game Over Bonus File: Ham-Ham Havoc  
**by supercomputer276

**CHAPTER 3: Army**

Sandy and Maxwell looked up at the large arching sign above them as they walked beneath it. "Welcome to Fun Park" it read.

"Ooh, I love coming here," Sandy said cheerfully. "So many fond memories..."

"Yeah, I do remember getting sick to my stomach..." Maxwell said, a slight queasy feeling forming. He flashed back to when Sandy took him on the Tea Cups. Over. And over. And over again.

He shook his head back into the present. "Anyways, we don't have time to play right now. We need to look for Shard."

"OK, OK," Sandy resigned. "But Fun Park is like, pretty big. How do we know where to look?"

Maxwell thought for a few moments. "Oh I know! Hamtaro and Bijou told us about the control room. It should have cameras all over the park we can use to look everywhere quickly."

"Sounds like a plan!" Sandy approved. "Let's go!"

It was a short run to the control room and after a few words with the hamsters running it, the employees agreed to help them look through the security cameras to find Shard and operate the computer.

"Nothing at the concession stand..." the hamster at the controls reported... "Nothing at the midway..."

"What'll we do if we like, don't find Shard?" Sandy asked Maxwell.

"The only thing to do: go back to the Clubhouse and wait for the others. If Shard's not here, then she must be elsewhere, and perhaps that elsewhere is where the others are."

Sandy didn't quite understand Maxwell's answer, but agreed.

Suddenly the hamster at the controls said, "Hello, what's this?"

Maxwell and Sandy hurried over. "Did you find her?" Maxwell asked.

"No, but it's something just about as weird. Lookie." He pointed to a monitor showing an image of outside the Super Coaster. A line of hamsters was marching out of the bushes. The monitor was black and white so they couldn't see the colors, but they all appeared to have a large dark spot on their backs. "I've never seen any hamsters like those come here before," the hamster said. "All I can say is they're in the north part of the park and I think they're freaking out the attendees."

"They look like a lot of trouble," Maxwell noted, noting the stern looks on the hamsters' faces.

"We should like, investigate, Maxwell," Sandy suggested. "If they're going to cause a ruckus we have to try and stop it."

"I concur," Maxwell nodded. He turned to the hamster at the controls. "Keep an eye out for Shard and come running if you spot her."

The hamster nodded, and the Ham-Hams departed from the room.

***

As they reached the north part of the park, Sandy and Maxwell decided to watch from the bushes to scope out the potential troublemakers. They were walking past the Ham Ranger show and were approaching the tea cups. They saw the strange hamsters, aside from being about Sandy's size, had all golden yellow fur and the spot was a deep green with black lines to resemble a turtle shell. At the head of the line was a slightly smaller hamster with red fur, except the round white patch on his stomach, wearing a small black helmet and with a large mark on his back that was solid black. His most frightening feature was the maroon riding crop he was carrying in his right paw. He was shouting a military marching chant over and over: "Hup-two-three-four! Hup-two-three-four!"

"They like, look pretty tough..." Sandy remarked silently.

"We better hope this doesn't escalate into conflict," Maxwell replied. "We're seriously outmatched in terms of numbers. There has to be at least two dozen of them."

As they started to pass in front of the tea cups entrance, the red hamster stopped chanting. "Company, halt! One two!" he shouted and they all stopped marching. His normal voice matched the military air around him. "Double up!" The yellow hamsters near the back moved to their left and moved behind the other yellows to form three rows of eight.

"_Exactly_ two dozen of them," Maxwell corrected himself.

"Right face!" the red hamster shouted and they all turned. The red one then walked out and paced back and forth before the yellows in classic drill sergeant fashion. "Attention, troops! We are here on a mission, is that clear?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" all the yellow hamsters replied in unison.

"This is a fun park filled with rides and entertainment beyond most other fun parks, is that right?!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"But we are not here for fun and games, are we, men?!"

"Sir, no sir!"

"We're here on a mission, and we're gonna complete it!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Here is your mission, privates: our scouts have informed us that one of our targets for this world is located somewhere in this fun park," the red ham said. From out of seemingly nowhere he pulled out a small pile of hamster-sized paper and moved along the front line, passing one to each hamster in the front. "This is what she looks like. Take one and pass the rest behind you. When you find the target, you are to bring her back to me here in front of the tea cups to confirm. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"You three, you search the north end the park! You two, scour the restrooms! You four take the south side! You three, search that Ham Rangers joint! You, get me a diet cola and some popcorn! Everyone else, search anywhere! All troops, mooooooove OUT!"

The shelled hamsters scattered all over, muttering "hup-two-three-four" to themselves at various paces to match their movement as they hurried off.

"Did you like, get a clear look at what was on that paper?" Sandy whispered to Maxwell.

"No-P," Maxwell replied. "We better follow a few of them and make sure they don't cause trouble."

Sandy nodded, and they waded off through the shrubbery.

***

The two of them spent the next few hours in the bushes watching the yellow hamsters as they searched around the park. They showed the picture on the paper to the attendees asking if they'd seen the girl ham the picture was of, but they all replied that they haven't. Most of them scoured every nook and cranny they could reach; thankfully they couldn't be quite bothered to search the bushes on the raised earth where our heroes were hiding. Maxwell and Sandy even watched the red hamster when one of the yellows brought him the soda and popcorn he had requested; the red one spit out the drink of the soda in the yellow ham's face and shouted, "I requested a _diet_ cola, private! This is a regular cola! You think I'm too stupid to know the difference?!"

"Sir, no sir! They were out of diet, sir!" The yellow one tried to maintain his tone, but a hint of desperation could be heard in his voice.

"Then go and make them get more diet! And while you're at it, get some more butter on this popcorn!"

"Sir, yes sir!" He quickly scurried off.

"Boy, I'm glad Boss isn't like that," Sandy told Maxwell as they snuck away from the tea cups and headed southwards. "If he was barking orders at us like that, like, I would've never joined the Ham-Hams."

"That red ham does sure seem like one to not tolerate dissatisfaction," Maxwell noted. "I wonder why he acts like he does..."

As the day wore on, Sandy and Maxwell began to grow bored and tired of watching the same two dozen guys from the sticky and uncomfortable bushes. The hamsters they were watching were running out of ideas as well; more than once did the same group of them ask the same people, and they were running out of nooks and crannies to check.

The sun was starting to set for the day when the two of them finally had a breakthrough. The group of yellow hams they were watching tumbled into each other and tripped and fell. They hastily got back up and after accessing their damage headed off, but they had forgotten something in their haste.

"Maxwell, look!" Sandy pointed at a piece of paper the hamsters had dropped on the ground when they had tripped.

"That's one of the pieces of paper that red ham gave them," Maxwell replied. "But they're still too close for us to just go out and get it without being seen."

"Leave that to me, Maxy." Sandy pulled out her twirling ribbon and from the safety of the bushes, whipped it out and snatched the paper off the ground, pulling it into her waiting paws without anyone else noticing.

"Whoa Sandy, that was really impressive," Maxwell praised.

"Stan gives me like, a lot of practice," Sandy replied with a slight giggle. However, her happy expression evaporated into a frightened look when she looked at the paper's surface.

"Sandy, what's wrong?" Maxwell asked, concerned.

"Maxwell," Sandy said, fear starting to become apparent in her voice, "this is a picture of me!"

Maxwell took the paper from her and looked. Sure enough, the paper held two pictures of Sandy, one a front view and the other her profile. "Those hamsters are looking for _you_?! But why?"

"I don't know!" Sandy squeaked. "I've never seen them before! What do they want from me? Maxwell, I'm scared."

"Me too, but we have to think straight. Otherwise, we'd just cause more trouble. ...Wait a minute!"

"What is it, Maxwell?"

"SC and Tamany came from another dimension, right? It is possible that these guys came from that dimension as well. That's why we've never seen them before."

"But that doesn't explain why they're looking for me."

"True... We should probably talk with SC about this. He might be able to tell us more."

"Well let's hurry. I don't want to stick around and wait for those guys to find us."

They made their way to the entrance to the park, burst from the bushes, and hurried out and back to the Clubhouse, hoping none of the strange hamsters spotted them. While none of the yellow ones did, a small hamster in a full-body dark purple ninja outfit that covered everything except his orange eyes and a little white fur around them hiding in the bushes right next to the entrance did. He watched as they departed, and then disappeared into the shrubbery on his way to report his findings.

***

666 wiped his brow, which wasn't easy to do because of the red fur that was all over him. He was a reptile, a Koopa, a Fire Brother. He wasn't supposed to have _fur_! But the wormhole had transformed him into a hamster when he had gone through and without the boss there was no way to change that. He didn't know where the boss was, but his gut was telling him they were in the same universe. It would only be a matter of time before they were back together. He hoped it was soon; being warm-blooded wasn't something he felt he could get used to.

It was getting late. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, and 666 was hoping the mission wouldn't take this long. How long could it take to find one little hamster, especially in such a small place as this? He was starting to get grumpy and edgy from all the waiting.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "WHAT IS IT, PRIVATE?!" he yelled as he whipped around. He was quickly silenced when he saw the small ninja ham. "Oh it's you," he said calmly. "Report."

They leaned close together and the ninja ham whispered into 666's ear.

"Hm... I see." The red hamster pulled out a hamster-sized bullhorn. "ALL TROOPS, ABORT MISSION AND REPORT BACK TO ME AT THE TEA CUPS, PRONTO!!" he yelled to the entire park so loud it might have been audible from space if he weren't a hamster. The ninja ham was so close to the source he was almost crying as he ran for cover so he could shield his poor ears.

All the Koopas Troopas he had brought with him, which had been transformed into hamsters as well, quickly gathered around him in such a disorderly way it was hard to tell they were supposed to be an army.

"Ateeeeeeeeeen-TION!!" With that yell, all the Koopa Hams lined up in their rows.

"That's better." 666 started pacing in front of them as he had done earlier that day. "Attention, men. I have been informed that our target has left the premises, traveling south-southwest. Normally we would track her, but it's getting late and the others will get worried about us, so I'm calling it a day and we're heading back to base so we can get a fresh start in the morning. AM I CLEAR?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the Koopas Hams chanted back.

"Single file!" All the Koopas quickly got back in a single file line. 666 got to the front and turned to begin the march, but there was a blue and tan hamster in front of him.

"Sir, I'm afraid that you and your friends have disturbed the other visitors of Fun Park. I am required to ask you to leave immediately."

"Not a problem," 666 gruffly replied. "We were just about to leave anyways, weren't we, boys?"

All the Koopa Hams muttered affirmatively.

"SILENCE!" the sergeant called and the troops fell quiet. "Now if you will be so kind as to get out of our way before we march over your hide," he said to the blue hamster, poking him with the riding crop.

Slightly freaked out, the blue hamster quickly backed out of the way.

"Ateeeeen-TION!! Forwaaaaaard, MARCH!" And with calls of "Hup-two-three-four! Hup-two-three-four!" 666 led the soldiers out of the park and out of sight.


End file.
